1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for normally and reversely mating with a mating connector and a method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 104466592, issued on Mar. 25, 2015, discloses a method of making an electrical connector, comprising the steps of: providing a row of first terminals, molding an insulating block on the first terminals to form a first terminal module; providing a middle shielding sheet; insert molding an insulating body with the middle shielding sheet and the first terminal module; providing a row of second terminals and molding an insulating member on the second terminals to form a second terminal module; and assembling the second terminal module to the insulating body.
An improved electrical connector is desired.